If it happens Part II
by jessica.brooke
Summary: Next part to If it happens FINALLY COMPLETE! lol
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- it happens again.

Both Starfire and Robin came down from the roof. "Finally!" Beast Boy said when he saw robin and Starfire walk into the room. Cyborg just laughed and raven just gave a small smile. Starfire sat down next to Raven. "When I wasn't here, did you and beast Boy kiss each other? Because you were acting strange," Starfire asked with a small smirk as robin took her hand and laced his in between.

"Umm…," raven said and then she read her book. Starfire giggled and rested her head on Robins shoulder. Then the alarm went off. It was Slade and Blackfire. They were stealing money at a nearby bank. "Titans Go!" Robin shouted and all of the titans left except for one. "Star, are you coming?" robin asked and turned to her. "I really don't want to," Starfire said and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Okay,' robin said and ran out.

They saw Slade taking some dollar bills out of the vault. The titans looked around. No Blackfire. "Hello Titans," Slade said, "Where is your little girlfriend Robin?" Robin threw a couple of discs in the air but slade blocked it. "Dude, Blackfire isn't here," Beast boy said turning into a bear. "Robin, I am going to contact Starfire," Raven said and hid herself in a shield in the wall. "Starfire, are you okay?" raven asked. "Yes I am… quite fine." Starfire said, "Where are you?"

"Nothing, robin wanted me to make sure you were safe," raven said hurriedly. "Okay," Starfire said and hung up.

Starfire sat down on the sofa. She was watching TV. "Hi sister dear," Blackfire said while her hands were glowing purple. Starfire threw a green Starbolt at blackfire and Blackfire was thrown back. Blackfire flew to Starfire and grabbed her. "AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Starfire screamed and Blackfire put her in a car and drove off. "Sister. Please," Starfire said weakly as Blackfire drove away from the tower. Blackfire stopped at a red light. "Look sister, I am going to win." Blackfire said, "and there is nothing you can do because-"

Backfire said but Starfire screamed at her sister. "BLACKFIRE LOOK OUT!" There was a big horn from a truck and a bright lightand everything to Starfire went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Everything is different now

Starfire woke up in a hospital bed. She looked beside her. Her heart beat was on the heart scale and it was pumping perfectly normal. She looked down to her hands. There was Beast Boy holding one hand and raven holding the other. They were both asleep. Beast Boy woke up first. Beast Boy saw Starfire wake up. He gasped and woke up Raven. Beast Boy was hugging Starfire. Starfire was so confused. "Blackfire?" She whispered to Raven. Raven bent down to give her a hug. She shook her head and whispered, "No."

The doctor and Cyborg came in for Starfire. 'We are ready for you Starfire," the doctor said and Cyborg picked her up. The doctor talked to beast boy, raven and beast boy. Raven and Beast Boy, you go to the waiting room and Cyborg, after you drop Starfire off to the medical room, you go to the waiting room." Beast Boy and raven walked off to the waiting room. In the medical room, there was robin waiting for her. The doctor looked at Starfire's head. "You have a little bruise on your head and we'll give you some medicine for that headache," Starfire nodded. Robin looked at her with worried eyes. 'Starfire, tell me what month it is," the doctor asked Starfire. Starfire answered him slowly. 'It's August." "That's good," the doctor said while scribbling on his clipboard. Now follow this light with your eyes. The doctor took out a little flashlight and waved it slowly around her face.

Flashback

"_Blackfire Look out!" White light flashed and a big horn blasted._

End of Flashback

Starfire turned away and gave a sad gasp. "Just stop!" Robin yelled. He pushed the flashlight away and put his arms around Starfire and pulled her close to him. Starfire let a tear roll down her cheek. "When can I go home?" She asked the doctor. 'Right Now," the doctor said, "you have been asleep for a day so now you can go home." Starfire and Robin nodded and left the medical room. When they were out of the medical room, Starfire went to her room and got dressed.

"Why am I here? What happened?" Starfire asked herself. Then she knew. 'Blackfire is…gone," She burst out into crying and flew out of her room and flew past the four titans in the waiting room. "Star!" Robin screamed and followed her. I think she knows," Cyborg said and the three titans left the waiting room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating people! I was upstate for a while and that gave me enough time to think about my next chapter(s). Well I hope you like it Jessie

Chapter Three- my apprentice is…

Starfire was flying as fast as she could back to the tower. Robin has been trying to catch up to her for a few minutes. Finally he did when he saw Starfire fall to the ground. He ran to her. He lifted up her head and put his hands on her head and back. "Starfire, are you…" Robin asked and then Starfire opened up her sad eyes. "Where is Blackfire?" Starfire asked while Robin was supporting her. Robin sighed as if he didn't want to tell her. "Star…she's…dead," Robin said looking at her. Hearing this Starfire got up and hugged Robin and cried over his shoulder. Her tears were cold and hard. She didn't sob but she cried silently.

A few days later, the titans were at Blackfire's funeral. They all looked at Starfire as she placed flowers on the grave. She got up slowly and turned around and walked away. At the tower, Starfire was up in her room while the other titans sat at the table in the rec. room. "We have to protect her even more," robin said while putting his hands over his face. "Yes, but what about Slade?" Raven asked while looking down. 'I don't know but we will stop him," Robin said getting up from his chair, "I'm going to talk to Starfire." Robin walked up to Starfire's room but listened through the door. He heard Starfire talk to herself on how she should have been killed. Robin knocked on the door. Starfire answered it with a smile. Robin looked at her and gave a tiny smile. "Are you okay?" Robin asked taking her hand. "Yes I am, "Starfire said while hugging him,"It just took me a while to realize that it's okay." "Are you sure you are okay?" Robin asked. "Yes," Starfire said and put her arms around his neck while Robin put his hands on her waist. "Robin, I miss her but I will still be a titan and I will be happy," Starfire said and pressed her lips against Robin's. There were there for a while until a window broke in starfire's room.

'My apprentice is dead Starfire," Slade said while coming up to robin and pushed him back. Robin fought but he was pushed into Starfire's closet. Robin banged against the door. He had no gadgets on him and since slade locked it, he couldn't get out. Slade slammed Starfire against the wall. She cried in a scream. "Starfire hold on," robin screamed. Slade tied Starfire in metal ropes. He threw her on the ground as he pushed the lock open and picked her up and took Starfire away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- See what you've done

Robin banged on the closet one last time with all of his strength and pushed the door open. Robin fell out and rolled into her bed frame. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Starfire!" he screamed. The three titans ran to Starfire's room.

"Robin are you-where's Star?" Cyborg asked. "Slade came in and took her," Robin said with his face in his hands. "Whoa, dude how?" beast boy asked slipping into one Starfire's lounge chairs.

"I was locked in the closet," Robin said getting up," but I am going to find her." Robin said walking out of the room. Raven looked at the boys. "we have to find her. "

Slade was holding Starfire very tightly. "Let me GO!" Starfire screamed. Slade looked at her. They were at Slade's lair and Slade threw Starfire in a cage.

It hurt Starfire and left a big cut on her left arm.

She winced in pain. "Did that hurt?" Slade asked meanly. "Why do you ask?" Starfire asked weakly. " Because I am not through yet."

Starfire gasped at Slade. "You slorbagrkin klorbag!" Starfire screamed before Slade kicked her in the gut. Starfire couldn't take it any more. "ROBIN HELP! PLEASE HEL-," Slade covered her mouth. She was being thrown all over the place. 'robin ..help …." Starfire said and her eyes shut

. "I wonder," Slade said and walked to the scanner. He wrote down on the files on Starfire and the scanner…

Oh Cliffy! I hope you like it so far!

XO Jessie


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Online can lie

Robin sat down on the computer and typed his password. He went looking on Starfire's scanner:

**Name- Starfire/ Koraid'r**

**File Number- 2**

**Type- Female**

**Eyes-Green**

**Hair- Red**

**Status-**

Robin started to cry at what he read. **Status- Dead.** He had lost the love of his life to his arch enemy. He would not stand for this. But all he could do was stare at the file picture on her with watery eyes.

The three titans came in the room. They saw on the big screen at the bottom it said **dead.** "No," Raven whispered and the refrigerator was covered with black power and spat out food everywhere.

"It may just be a glitch," Cyborg said as his human eye watered.

Beast Boy dropped to his knees and whispered, "Two titans down, and how many left?"

I know it was short, but I just came back from school

XO Jessie


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- My new apprentice.

Starfire sat on a chair with no ropes around her. Slade woke her up by pulling her hair. "Are you up?" Slade asked with impatience. Starfire looked up at Slade with worried eyes. She wanted Robin to be here to save her and she wanted Blackfire to be nice and to be alive again.

"Become my apprentice," Slade said while placing a silver bracelet on her wrist and it sunk into her skin.

"No!" Starfire said and kicking him in the face. His mask cracked. "You know, they won't come for you," Slade said remembering what he did.

Flashback

_On Starfire's scanner it said hiding. He erased it and wrote dead._

End of flashback

"You don't know what they can do," Starfire screamed and threw a kick at Slade and growled, "I'll never be your apprentice." And she walked out of the door.

This is what Slade wanted all along. "_Little does she know that when she shows any affection to robin or robin shows an affection to Starfire, the bracelet will grow and I will have full control of her,_" Slade thought grinning and sat in his chair and waited.

Starfire flew to Titans tower. She was trying to get the bracelet off. She thought of what robin will do to her when she walked in. A kiss? A hug?

Starfire walked in quietly at titan's tower. She was very tired, but she just wanted to tell Robin and the other titans that she safe. She found robin sobbing, Cyborg tearing, Raven had a sad face and Beat boy was crying. Starfire put one hand on robins shoulder. "Beast Boy, it's okay," Robin said.

"DUDE!" beast Boy whispered while wiping his eyes. Robin turned around. There was Starfire and she wasn't harmed. "STARFIRE!" Robin screamed with happiness and gave her a long kiss. At first she was fine but she felt a sharp, stinging pain on her wrist to her elbow.

She fell out of Robins arms. She clenched her wrist. "Starfire what's happening?" Robin asked while leaning down to her.

Cyborg Beast Boy and raven watched in shock on what was happening.

Starfire shook her head and looked at her new silver wrist. "No…." She said and hugged Robin. Robin stared at the titans with worried eyes. They didn't know what was happening.

"Star, come with me," Cyborg said and took her to the medical room.

Starfire nodded and followed him. Cyborg turned on the computers. He put her hand on the scanner and the scanner blew up. "Star, it going to grow if you do something," Cyborg said shaking his head, "But I don't know why."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- It's getting worse.

Robin, Beast Boy and Raven sat in the rec. room wondering what was going on.

Robin wondered why she fell out of his arms while a bracelet on her wrist grew to her fingers, palms to the elbows until her whole bottom right arm was covered with metal.

Raven was wondering how it got on her wrist.

And Beast Boy was wondering why it hurt.

Slade watched as it only grew up to her elbow. He pressed a purple button on his computer. "_Perfect, now if anyone even thinks or talks about Starfire the bracelet will grow_," Slade said and folded his hands.

Then Cyborg came in with Starfire. "We need to talk," Cyborg said. Starfire nodded and then looked at her wrist.

Then she bolted out of the room and ran to her room. She locked the door and ran to her bed.

"Dude!" beast Boy shouted, "What if we think about her, will it grow?"

They heard Starfire's scream and the titans ran into there.

There was Starfire in deep pain and the bracelet covered both of her arms.

"Starfire, no," Robin said aid and hugged her. Then the bracelet covered her chest.

Slade was watching on his computer. "Perfect," Slade said grinning, "I can talk to the titans as me in her body…"

Starfire screamed and her eyes turned orange. "Hello Titans," Starfire/Slade said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight- Full Control

"Star…" Robin backed away slowly. Starfire had never said 'hello titans that deep or that villainously. Everyone starred at her.

"I know you are wondering why you are starring at me like I am someone else," Slade/Starfire said and grinned, "The bracelet on Starfire's wrist grew when robin or Starfire showed any affection to each other the bracelet will grow and now I have full control over her.

" The bracelet grew more on her body and Robin shouted, "Slade! Let her go!" and got out his staff. "Do you really want to hurt your girlfriend?" Slade said in a "sad" voice. Robin sighed angrily and put his staff away. "I guess to be fair, you can see your friend for a few more minutes before she is my apprentice," Slade said and got out of the voice system.

Starfire's eyes turned green again and she fell to the ground. Her body was now covered in metal. Only her head was normal. Robin lifted her head. Raven was tearing. Beast Boy was crying. Cyborg looked down and Robin was shocked and angry. Starfire looked up at Robin to see him with an angry expression.

"I didn't do it," Starfire said getting up. "Raven, you were my best friend who was a girl, Cyborg and beast boy, you were like my older brother and younger brother, and Robin-"Starfire started to shake a little then she let out another scream. Her eyes turned orange again.

"Time's up titans," Slade/ Starfire said and Starfire started to walk away but turned around and smirked. We will meet again." And Starfire turned back to normal, she walked away. "Robin help! Starfire screamed as she ran. Robin and the other titans ran after her. She shot a Starbolt at Robin.

He dodged it. She flew up and shot a Starbolts at everyone. "Star we are trying to help!" beast Boy said while running. "It's not me!" Starfire screamed. She finally ran out of the door. "She looked at her hand. It isn't me……………

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I know its short I am sorry I got back from school. I update everyday after school and homework! 

XOJessie


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine- Stealing

Starfire arrived at Slade's lair and walked in. "Hello Starfire," slade said lurking out of a dark corner," Nice suit."

Starfire tried to throw starbolts at Slade but she couldn't. "Do you miss your friends?" Slade asked grinning.

Starfire let her head lay down to her chest. Slade lifted his and her head was lifted up. "I said do you miss your friends?" Slade said with a smirk.

"Yes, I miss them just stop it!" Starfire said and let a tears roll down her cheeks. "You can see them again when ever you want," slade said let down his hand.

Starfire looked puzzled. "When ever I make you steal something, they will always be there," Slade said charting out a map. "NO!" Starfire screamed and she tried to get off the bracelet.

"I'm afraid you can't help it," Slade said walking to her, "Go steal the ray gun in sector 215." Starfire shook a little, let out a little scream and walked to the place.

Robin and the other titans were searching on the computer for anything. Instead of finding evidence of Slade, Robin found a picture of him and Starfire dancing at the prom. He sighed as he stared at the picture.

Starfire's hair was flowing as he looked down at her. He needed her here to tell him that it was okay. Then the whole tower blinked red and the alarm was set off. Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg checked the computer.

"Nothing," Raven said with a tone that she was going to cry.

Robin said walked in, "Get the coordinates and let's go."

Starfire was taking some ray guns and parts. "That is enough," Starfire said into the intercom. "Nope, take the X4538 ray gun," Slade said in her intercom.

Starfire jolted a bit and walked to the container.

Then there was a big explosion and Starfire turned around to it. She hid behind the container. "Who is it?" Cyborg said looking around.

"I don't know but we will-No…," Robin said and saw Starfire shake out from behind the container and shoot starbolts at them. 'Star relax we are here to save ya'll,' cyborg said as he dodged one. She let out a scream.

"Starfire are you okay?" Robin yelled as he came up to her she was shaking in pain. "No…please…get…," her eyes turned orange and there was a big orange starbolt forming out of her hands. "I don't love you anymore Robin!" Starfire/Slade screamed and shot off the starbolt.

"No! Starfire…," robin muttered and was knocked out.

Starfire looked at her friends. Raven was covered by her cape and her hair was swirled around her head.

Cyborg had little bolts scattered around him. Beast Boy was upside down against the wall.

And Robin's clothes were ripped off and his mask was off.

"What have I done…You!" Starfire screamed in her intercom. "Nothing Starfire now grab the ray gun and get out of there!" Slade said and made Starfire jolt to get the ray gun and she glanced at Robin.

Slade had put orange lipstick on her before she left. She placed and orange kiss on his soft, pale cheek and grabbed the ray gun…and robins mask.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten- Star…

Raven woke up first. She fixed her cape and her hair and started to walk around. She had a stinging pain in her left leg. She quickly healed it and walked to Beast Boy.

She put him right side up and leaned him against the wall again. Raven looked around. The containers were a musty black and metal was covered in a burnt orange color.

She saw Cyborg wake up. He picked up a spare bolt around him and fixed his right arm. Raven walked up to him. "Are you okay?" Raven asked cyborg bending down to where he was sitting. "Yea…but I don't think he is," Cyborg said pointing over to robin.

He was still knocked out. Both Cyborg and raven nodded very slowly.

They heard beast boy moan a little bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yo dude, where is Star?" Beast Boy asked and got up and walked over to Raven and Cyborg.

"She went back to Slade I think, I mean, who else would have he in control," Cyborg said while he got up to join raven and Beast boy. "Did you hear what Star said when she threw the starbolt?" beast boy asked.

"It wasn't her it was Slade," Raven said while she turned to face robin, who was slowly getting up.

Robin face was streaked with tears. "It wasn't her," Raven said. "Robin looked up weakly. "Is…she…gone?" Robin said with more tears forming.

"Uh robin, your mask is off,' Beast boy said pointing to Robin's eyes. Robin put a hand o his eyes. "I think Starfire took it," Robin said and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "And um… you have something else on your cheek," Cyborg said pointing to the orange kiss mark on his cheek. Robin felt his cheek. He felt a stinging yet comfortable pain on his cheek. "I need her back…' Robin said and he got up and walked toward the T-tower.

Slade saw Starfire walk in the door. "How could you say that?" Slade said mocking her, "_I don't love you anymore Robin?"_ "I didn't say that Slade," Starfire yelled. "Oh really? " Slade said and pressed a orange button on a scanner. Starfire bent down and fell to the ground. There was a sharp, stinging on every single part of her body. All she thought of was Robin and the other titans. Slade soon stopped and looked at her as tears began to form. "I went easy on you, and I can go easier,' Slade said grinning. Starfire looked up at him she was about to attack, but Slade caught her wrist in the air and flew her against the room. "You should be ashamed of your self Starfire," Slade said while pressing a button that made her whole body shake, "Letting your sister die, hurting your friends. Who could be that low?" Starfire started to cry. She missed her sister. "Let me steal something," Starfire said still shaking, "please stop!" Slade stopped and made Starfire steal…a gun.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- Nobody…is…controlling me any…

Starfire walked into the control center for a gun. Slade directed her towards a ray gun, a ray gun that can melt metal and kill someone instantly. "This one…" Starfire said beginning to grab the item. "You got it," Slade said and made Starfire grab the item.

Then, there was an explosion and Robin ran in. "Where are the others?" Starfire asked before Slade made her fight Robin. "They are fine but snap out of it," robin said looking in her eyes. "Fine apprentice keep fighting I will…," Slade said pressing a button. Starfire pointed the gun at Robin. "Robin look out!" and Starfire said and Starfire/Slade blasted the gun. Robin blocked it and grabbed the gun out of her hand. Robin grabbed her hand with the bracelet and melted it.

Starfire began to shake a little as the layers of her suit began to break off. Starfire fell into Robin's arms. He caught her before she fell to the ground. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing deep, clogged like beats.

"Star…Starfire?" Robin said pushing a lock of hair out of her face, "Are you okay?" Robin had one hand on her back and one behind her neck. "Starfire…please, you know I love you and I can't live without you," Robin started to say with a tear running down his cheek and robin brought her face closer to his.

Starfire could feel his warm, comforting breath approaching her face. As robin got closer, she waited until her face and his face were a centimeter apart. When that happened, she gave him a fast passionate kiss. Robin was now crying with happiness. They kept kissing and then broke away. Starfire smiled weakly as she got to her feet. Then all of a sudden a blue explosion was in the ceiling and Slade jumped out." I'll wait for you apprentice…" and Slade went for items.

Robin growled at his enemy with ferocity. Starfire put a hand on his shoulder. She smiled as she pulled out robins mask. She turned him around slowly, fixed on his mask, said, "Go get'em tiger," and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Robin smiled as he went to fight. Starfire was right behind him with bright green eyes. Robin kicked Slade and Slade made a run for it. He grabbed Starfire by the wrists and pinned them to the wall above her head.

He got out the ray gun and put it to her head. "No…" Starfire cried as he put the gun near her. Robin saw what was happening and gasped. He ran over to slade and slade blasted the gun in her stomach. "No!" Robin screamed as she fell down to the ground .Robin was now angry. He ran to slade and fought until Slade was knocked out. When this happened Slade fell and dropped his items.

The police came soon and robin ran to Starfire. She was blasted in the stomach and her whole stomach was a purple color. Robin felt it with a bare hand. It was very hot and bubbly. He felt for a pulse and he couldn't feel it. "Star….." robin said, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

That was soon stopped as Slade grabbed Starfire's shirt and made her lift up two feet in the air. Starfire's eyes turned a bright green and said, "Nobody is controlling me any more,' and shot off a starbolt that pushed robin against the wall. Starfire fell as she saw slade fall into the police's car. Robin ran to her again. "Starfire, I am sorry,"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I know I haven't updated and I am so sorry. ( I need your help. What should my next story be about or here are some titles. Tell me in the review.

**Which Library book?**

**What is Love?**

**I cant see your heart**

**Why is it Complicated.**

**What I need from you to see the true me.**

I need help! Some will be about StarxRob (Most of them), BBxRae, and CyxBee. Thanx for good reviews.

I have a poll also,

**Who is the hottest Titan? (I love Robin! 3)**


	12. Chapter 12

I AM SSSOOO SORRY! I had so much homework, 4 projects due and I just couldn't write it. Here is the rest of the story.

Jessie

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter Twelve- Recovering over a heartbreak

Robin carried Starfire in his arms firmly. He felt that if he ever let go of her, he would lose her. He looked at her face. For some reason, he felt as if he was the reason why she was hurt. He shook it off and gave Starfire a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes twitched a little, but nothing more. "I'm so sorry Starfire, it's all my fault," Robin whispered and fell to his knees, still holding Starfire. She woke up and stared at Robin. "Even if it was your fault, I would still love you anyway," Starfire whispered as she hugged him. His eyes went wide as she gave him a gentle hug. His eyes closed in mask as he wrapped his arms around her. They sat there hugging until Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven came up behind them. "Star! You're okay!" Cyborg said. Robin and Starfire let go so she can say hello to her friends. She hugged Cyborg, BB, ( A/N: I was kinda lazy to write his whole name) and Raven. "Can we go back-" Starfire said but she fainted with a smile on her face and Robin caught her before she hit the ground. "Let's go back," robin said as they walked to the tower.

The titans walked in the tower. BB and Cyborg went to the computer to see if slade escaped. Raven sat on the couch and glared at the computer. Robin went into Starfire's room with her in his arms. He placed her gently on her bed. Robin stared at her and started to stroke her face with his gloved hand. He really wished that he wasn't wearing his gloves. Just to feel her soft face would be a little piece of heaven to him. Robin quickly looked around him and whipped off his gloves and stroked her face again. He was correct. Her face was soft and smooth. Her eyes fluttered open again. Robin's eyes went wide and he whipped his hands behind his back and whipped his gloves back on. "Robin? Why are you here?" Starfire said sitting up. "Making sure you were okay because you looked hurt and all,' robin said putting his gloved hands in front of him. " Oh" she said and leaned over to him. "So you aren't blaming yourself right?" Starfire said looking in his mask. She wished that he wasn't wearing a mask.

Robin looked at her. She was talking like she had been on earth all of her life. "Well I um...ugh I-Iii," robin babbled as she bent in closer. "Well?" Starfire asked eagerly. "I…really…missed you…I didn't know what I would have done without you," robin said taking her hand. Starfire blushed with happiness and leaned closer to him. "I felt the same with you…if you were gone…there wouldn't be a reason to stay here except for my friends, but there would be no one else to love," Starfire said and finally kissed him.

Nothing could explain how they felt…again. Though they have kissed many times before, this kiss was different. More passionate, loving, tender, everything that makes an unloving soul feel again. They could have stayed there forever, just being there with the person of their dreams, protected from the world outside them, and completely obvious that they were in true love. A trance that can't be forced, or bought with all of the money in the world. True love conquers everything the earth brings upon us.

After kissing for a while, they looked at each other with dazed eyes. Well, almost. Starfire looked deep into his eyes. His mask was mysterious, but Starfire solved the mystery. "It's just like before, isn't it?" Starfire said hugging him. "Yeah only better, "Robin said stroking her hair. 'Robin, remember when we were stranded on that planet, and I was mad at you?" She asked looking away from him. "Yes why?" Robin asked trying to look at her again. "I am sorry for being mad at you and everything, I mean, I am the one who separated everyone and-" Starfire was cut short by Robin putting his finger to her lips "It doesn't matter," robin said taking her into his arms, "everything will be okay."

Starfire grinned at the thought of this and laid her head on his chest. They sat there for a while and they were both calm and relaxed. Raven walked in on them and knocked lightly on the side of the door. Both Robin and Starfire turned around and waited for the explanation. "Slade Is now in jail," Raven said, "but I know he will escape." "Maybe, but we will stop him," Starfire said turning back into Robins chest. Raven smiled and walked away. Soon after Raven came in Cyborg and Beast Boy came in. They saw them hugging and then pretty soon kissing again. Beast boy and cyborg exchanged glances and beast Boy screamed, "DUDE! ARE WE GOING TO HAVE A BABY IN THIS TOWER?" Robin and Starfire immediately stopped kissing "BEAST BOY!" Robin screamed and both of them chased Beast Boy around the tower leaving Raven and cyborg laughing with happiness of Beast boy getting his butt kicked and that Beast Boy's statement will come true.

**THE END**


End file.
